A Day At The Beach
by Soul4Angel
Summary: 9th and last in the Surprise Fluff Series: A few days after school is out, Buffy, Angel, and the rest of the gang spend at day at the beach.


Once again, thanks to everyone that sent me some feedback for the last story. Thanks to Michelle, Kasiya, Taylor, Sara-Lee, Ryan, Kate, and if I forgot you then, I'm thanking you anyway.   
If there are any mistakes, purely my fault.  
I'm sorry this is coming out SOOO late. I have been having some real life problems interfering with my fan fic writing. I'll try (Key word here is TRY) To get my next thing out ASAP!  
  
A Day at the Beach   
(Last in the "Surprise" fluff series)  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. See, my name is RACHEL, NOT Joss. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: Do you watch the show?? You can read this. Maybe PG-13ish tho for implied stuff.  
Summary: A few days after school is out, Buffy, Angel, and the rest of the gang head out towards the beach for some fun!   
Couples are: B/A (DUH!) C/X and W/O  
Spoilers: Nothing much...this is MY Buffy universe!   
Authors Notes: This is following "Surprise" and then the fluff series: "Finding out," "A Night out," "Moving In, " "Bad Dreams," "Going Home From School," "Study Weekend," "Driving Lessons," and "I Love you."   
Distribution: My site, Angel Forevermore, the groups I send them to and if everyone else can just tell me where it's going first. I'll probably say yes!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants? (That would be a YES!)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Beloved!" Angel shouted back to her. "Are you almost ready? We're meeting them like 15 minutes."  
  
"Yeah, almost done. Give me five more minutes." Buffy called back to them. "It's not like they'd leave without us."  
  
School finally ended two days ago! At last, Buffy was worry-free about school. Now she could concentrate on more important things. (More important meaning Angel.) Just as the entire gang had planned several nights ago at the Bronze, Buffy and Angel, Cordelia and Xander, and Willow and Oz were planning a trip out to the beach.   
  
Buffy was ecstatic. The night before, all she could dream about was Angel and herself playing together at the beach. Now I can get him a proper tan. she thought. The Scoobies were meeting at Oz's home, where they would drive to the beach in his van. OK, so they weren't exactly traveling in high-class style, but it was the only means of transportation where 6 people and their bags could fit.   
  
Buffy walked out of the other room wearing a thin tank top and blue beach shorts with her bikini underneath. A pair of sunglasses rested on her head and she wore white flip-flops. She took a second to check out Angel. Although his back faced her, her mouth watered when she saw him wearing the black trunks she had forced him to buy.   
  
She cleared her throat before Angel turned to face her. "Okay, so...how do I look?" She asked, spinning around for him.  
  
"Perfect. You couldn't love lovelier." Angel replied, walking up to her and pressing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Aww, you're just saying that because you have to." Buffy teased.  
  
"That's right. Because I know that if I don't, I'll get my ass kicked by the all-powerful Slayer." Angel said, once again kissing her. He pushed her closer to him, feeling her body heat through her thin top. Angel ran his fingers through her hair and then rest his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Okay, okay. Down boy." Buffy said, smiling up at him. "We have to meet at Oz's in ten minutes, and you are not helping."   
  
"I'm sorry beloved." Angel replied.   
  
Buffy glanced down at her watch. They BETTER not leave without us. "That's okay. You can make it up to me later." She started walking towards the door and picked up her bag. Opening the door, Buffy headed outside, ready to get to the beach.  
  
"Oh, I plan to." Angel said, following her out.   
  
The two climbed into the car and drove over to Oz's house. When Buffy drove the car into the driveway, Willow and Cordelia instantly greeted her. "Woah! You weren't kidding when you said this car was awesome." Cordelia said, checking out the inside.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy replied. She grabbed her bag from the back seat and climbed out of the car. Angel walked around the back of the car and joined her, grabbing onto her hand. Buffy smiled back at him, before lightly squeezing onto his hand. Such simple acts of love made Angel's heart swell. Never in a million years had Angel ever thought that he would be granted a normal life with the woman of his dreams. It was a dream come true. Buffy WAS his dream come true.   
  
"Hey Cordelia, where's your boy toy?" Buffy asked her.  
  
Cordelia pointed back into Oz's parent's place. "Oh...he's grabbing some food for the trip." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's only, like, a two hour drive out there."   
  
Buffy suppressed a smile. They even bicker ABOUT each other when they're apart. she noted. Turning back to Angel, she quickly kissed him. "Hey...you're awfully quiet." She said.  
  
"Well...I don't really know how to talk to them." Angel admitted.  
  
Buffy stared at him. "You're doing fine." She said. "Just act like you always act. Especially with the Xander insults."   
  
Angel grinned. "All right."   
  
To the couple's left, Oz walked out of the house. "All right, so are we ready?" he asked, pulling out his car keys. Choruses of "Yes's" were heard as Oz started walking up to his van. "Hey Angel." He said, walking past him going to open the door.  
  
"Hey Oz." Angel replied.  
  
"See?" Buffy asked him. "An exchange of 'hello's' from one taciturn guy to another."  
  
"I'm not a taciturn guy." Angel said, unable to help but smile down at her.   
  
Xander walked out wearing a bright Hawaiian shirt and matching trunks. Buffy fought back a laugh at his somewhat dorky outfit. "Hey guys." Xander said, coming up to the circle of friends. "Ready to party-hardy at the beach?" He looked over at Angel and Buffy. "Hey Angel. Love the trunks on you."   
  
"Wish I could say the same about you." Angel replied before turning his conversation back to Buffy. With a few more whispers of talk between each other, the two reached for each other and kissed.   
  
"Warning...Buffy and Angel PDA in effect now." Xander shouted.   
  
"Xander! Shut up." Cordelia hissed at him. When Angel and Buffy pulled apart, the two simply held each other, listening to the steady beating of each other's heart.  
  
"All right? We ready to go?" Oz asked, turning on the engine of his van.   
  
"Yes!" Everyone shouted. And after throwing their beach bags in the trunk of the van, the three pairs of lovers climbed into the van and drove off to the beach.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Yay! We're here!" Buffy shouted when Oz parked the van. After two hours of driving, everyone in the van was getting restless. Finally, with the ocean in sight, everyone was now getting antsy. "This has got to be the best idea I've ever had." She stated.  
  
Angel smiled at her. Just as long as Buffy was happy, Angel was happy along with her. After everyone climbed out of the van, the three couples linked arms and began walking out to the water on the white sand.   
  
Immediately, Buffy spread out her beach towel next to Willow's and Cordelia's. Cordelia pulled off her shorts and took off her tank top to reveal her two piece dark blue swimsuit. She pulled open her beach chair and sat down, beginning the process of putting her tanning oil on her body.   
  
Xander pulled off his shirt and looked across the horizon. "Ah, I love the beach. Salty air. Nice, clear water. Warm sand. Nice- oh hey...food!" Xander said, spotting a hot dog vender on the pier. "I'll be back later guys."  
  
Willow and Oz sat down on their towel and opened their picnic basket, taking out some sandwiches and beginning to eat. They talked together, keeping their voices low.   
  
Meanwhile, over to the left on Buffy and Angel's area, Buffy taking off her shorts. Angel's eyes stared at her body hungrily as she then removed her tank top to reveal her entire 2-piece bikini that tied on her back and sides. As Buffy sat down, Angel threw one of their towels at her. "Hey!" She said. "What gives?"  
  
"Well, I just don't want every guy here staring at you!" Angel said. Uh huh...just as I thought a few nights ago. In a few minutes everyone here is going to be all over her.   
  
"Don't worry." Buffy assured him. "All I see is you." She leaned forward and kissed his lips. A few minutes later, Angel took off her shirt, revealing his broad, firm chest. Ohh. He's lookin' good. Buffy thought. "And you're worried about every guy staring at me? Every girl here is going to be all OVER you!" She said.   
  
"Really? There are other girls here?" Angel asked, looking over his shoulder. "Because I'm just like you. I only see your face smiling at me." And he pulled her closer into his embrace.   
  
"Okay...that was nice." Buffy sighed. She reached over in her bag and pulled out a bottle of suntan lotion. She opened the bottle and moved to squirt some on Angel's back.   
  
"Hey," He said, moving away from her. "I don't need that stuff, beloved."  
  
"You don't? Angel, honey, you've only been human for five months and you are incredibly pale." Buffy said. "You're going to toast if you don't have some sun tan lotion on you." Angel still looked skeptical. "And besides..." she added, lowering her voice. "If you get burned we might not be able to do anything rough for a few days."   
  
Angel's eyes widened. "Well, in that case..." and he turned his back around for her. Buffy spread the lotion on his back, tracing over his tattoo and pausing every few minutes to kiss his neck or back.   
  
When Buffy finished, Angel did the same to her, rubbing in the sun tanning lotion with smooth, slow circular motions. He, too, stopped from time to time to plant a kiss along her neck. From this act alone, their love shone to everyone around them.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
An hour later, Buffy and Angel still lay on the towel, talking to each other about their plans for the summer. They spoke in whispers so no one would hear their conversation. Cordelia was still tanning, now lying on her stomach. As for Xander? Who knew where he was at the moment.  
  
Several minutes, when Buffy looked down at the shore, she saw Willow and Oz walking along the beach. They held hands, talking and pointing to things they saw along the seashore. Occasionally, Oz would lean over and kiss Willow quickly. It was clear that he didn't want to take things to fast for Willow. They are SO sweet together. Buffy thought.   
  
Angel leaned over to kiss Buffy. She, too, moved forward to meet his lips. However, suddenly, Angel picked her up in his arms. Holding onto her tightly, he ran down the beach and threw her into a giant wave. Buffy screamed and jumped up, wiping the water out of her eyes. "Angel!" She screamed at him. "Oh my God, you are SO dead!"   
  
Buffy ran at him and pushed him under the water. However, another wave knocked her down, allowing Angel the opportunity to grab her again. Buffy screamed once again as Angel threw her again into another wave. When Buffy made a motion to grab Angel, he ducked under the water and swam away.   
  
"Come back here!" She shouted, diving under the water and beginning to swim back to him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At the time, Cordelia was watching the two lovers from her beach towel. She rolled her eyes before turning over on her back. "Oh yeah. They have a mature relationship." She sighed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Finally, with the use of her Slayer strength, Buffy finally caught up with Angel. They were past the area where all the waves broke. She grabbed his shoulders, clinging to him. "Hah! I caught you." She said. She tried touching the bottom but couldn't. They had swum a far way out. The people walking along the shoreline were dots.  
  
Angel turned to face her and smiled. "Oh shoot." He said.  
  
"That was very mean." Buffy said, pointing a finger at him. "You threw me in the water."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, what are you going to do about it?" Angel swam up closer to her, grabbing onto her waist and pulling her closer to him. Buffy braced herself on his shoulders to keep from sinking.   
  
"Hmm...well, I think I might do this..." Buffy pulled Angel closer to herself and kissed his lips.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Back at the seacoast, Xander walked back up to Cordelia. He carried one hot dog and was in the middle of another. "Hey." He said, looking down at her.  
  
"Hey." She replied. How come Willow and Buffy get to spend all day with their boyfriend while mine is eating hot dogs? She asked herself.   
  
"Where's everyone else?" Xander asked, sitting next to her.  
  
"Um...Willow and Oz are walking and Buffy and Angel are somewhere out in the ocean. He threw her in the water or something." Cordelia said.   
  
Xander's eyes scanned the water. He spotted them a long ways back. "Oh my god! Are they making out?"  
  
"Xander! I'm right here." Cordelia said.   
  
"I'm sorry baby." Xander apologized. I really gotta stop opening my big mouth. he thought. Buffy was with Angel. I should just face it and look at who is with me now. "Hey..." He began, looking down at her. "I know that we haven't really spent any time together today. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Cordelia looked up at him with surprise in her features. Well...It's a start. "Well, I could use some more lotion for a start." She said, handing him the bottle.  
  
"All right." Xander replied, taking the bottle from her before kissing her lips softly. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Back out in the ocean where Buffy and Angel were, everything was silent. The only thing the two lovers could hear were the rippling of the water and sea gulls flying over head. Buffy ran her hands down Angel's arms, feeling his muscles flex as his hands caressed her back.   
  
"Oh Buffy..." he sighed before plundering her lips with hers. All she could taste was the salt of the ocean and the love that was pouring from Angel with each kiss he gave her. His hands tangled in her hair, sending familiar shivers down her spine. Those shivers that she got whenever she was around him and felt him touch her.   
  
Right then and there, nothing else in the world existed except each other. The touch of each other's hands. The taste of one another's skin. The scent of the sea water mixing with their perfume and cologne. "Oh God..." Buffy moaned.  
  
"God, how do you always do this to me, beloved?" Angel asked her between kisses. "When I'm with you...everything disappears. The whole world is gone and it's just you and me."  
  
Buffy kissed him deep down to her soul. "I know, I know. It's exactly the same way for me." Their lips met again, and there were no more words spoken between the two.   
  
The only sounds that the two lovers heard were one another's gasps and moans of pleasure and ecstasy as they strove to get as close as possible to each other. Angel slid his hands down to her waist and felt her bikini bottom. He ran his fingers over the knots at the side, trying to get them untied. Buffy felt what he was doing and pulled away from his embrace in surprise. "Angel!"   
  
Both of them were breathing hard from their kissing. However, from the look in Buffy's eyes, Angel thought that she didn't want to proceed any further. "I'm sorry beloved." Angel apologized. "I...I didn't mean to." He took a step towards her and pulled her back to him so she wouldn't have to keep herself afloat. A moment of silence passed between the two. "I didn't mean to frighten you." Angel said.  
  
"I know." Buffy said. "I just...I just didn't want anyone to see what we were doing."   
  
Sometimes Angel forgot that she was just 17. She seemed so much older and so matured. She was new to the world of love and he didn't want to alarm her. "Oh." He said. "So...you weren't frightened?"   
  
Buffy swam a little bit closer to him. "No." A smile appeared on her face. "In fact, it was becoming quite nice."   
  
"ONLY nice?" Angel questioned. "Well, I think I can change that." He pulled her closer to himself and kissed her long and hard. Buffy's fears were soon forgotten when Angel caressed her and kissed her over and over.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Several hours later that night, the entire gang met back up on the beach. Many of the people there earlier had gone home at sundown. However, the Scoobies remained. After finding some driftwood scattered around the shore, Xander and Oz made a fire for a small campfire. As oz placed some hamburgers on the grill, Xander sat down next to Cordelia and attempted to sing. "ROW, ROW, ROW your boat. GENTLY Down the STREAM." Xander sang very off-key.  
  
"Xander! Shut up!" Everyone yelled to him at once.   
  
"Okay, okay." Xander said, raising his hands in defense. "All you guys are so touchy."  
  
Angel and Buffy snuggled together to the left of Cordelia. Each moment they spent together only made them feel closer together than ever. Right now, they felt very close. "I love you." Angel whispered in Buffy's ear.  
  
"I love you more." Buffy replied before kissing his cheek.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Several minutes later, the entire group was snacking on hamburgers and cokes. Sitting around the fire, the friends began talking about their summer plans. "So Xander, what are you doing for the summer?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Me? Oh...I'm staying in boring old Sunnydale." He replied. "As usual. So are Willow and Oz."  
  
Cordelia took the opportunity to say what she was doing. "Well, my parents and I are going out of state up to Canada for some skiing. So this is, like, my only opportunity for a tan."   
  
Buffy and Angel met eyes and smiled. "So, what are you guys doing?" Asked Oz from the couple's right.   
  
"Well, it's a good thing you asked us that, Oz." Buffy said, finishing up her hamburger. "In fact, we have a big announcement about our plans." She smiled over at Angel once again. "We're taking a two and a half long vacation in the Caribbean!"   
  
"Oh my god! Buffy, that's so great!" Willow said, leaning over to hug her best friend.   
  
"Oh! So SHE gets to tan all summer." Cordelia said, shaking her head.  
  
"That's cool." Was all Oz had to say, nodding over to Angel.  
  
Xander stared at everyone who was congratulating them or being jealous. "Buffy! Hello Miss 17 year old. What did your MOM say about this?" He asked.   
  
"She said it was fine." Buffy replied. "In fact, if it wasn't for Angel's strong persistence, she was going to pay for us to go on vacation."  
  
"But two and a half months is the ENTIRE summer!" Xander shouted to them. Aw shoot. There goes my big mouth again.  
  
"Well, I think it's just great. You'll get to spend all summer together." Willow said. She was always on the Angel-and-Buffy home team. She smiled at them, thinking it was great that they could be together without any interruptions from her mom or....ANNOYING friends.   
  
"When are you guys leaving?" Cordelia asked.   
  
"In three days." Angel said, tightening his hold on Buffy.  
  
"This is why I wanted to have this get together tonight." Buffy said. "I'm going to miss you guys SO much. You all have to write to us."  
  
"I can do that!" Xander said.  
  
"Are you buying stuff for us?" Asked Cordelia immediately.   
  
Buffy smiled. "Yeah, probably." Oh course, there's still some of that old Cordelia Chase in there.  
  
"Well, we'll all miss you Buffy. You're going to miss a fun summer." Xander said. "Me, Willow, and Oz here are gonna party down and be some wild party animals." He said, pretending to dance.   
  
"Oh yeah right!" Buffy cried out, throwing a shell at him. And the gang continued talking way past sundown.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was almost 1 AM when Buffy and Angel were finally getting dropped off at home. Oz had dropped off Cordelia and Xander already, so the only other person in the car was Willow. As Angel grabbed their stuff from the trunk, Buffy said her own goodbye to Willow.  
  
"I'm going to miss you SO much Will." Buffy said, hugging her friend.  
  
"Me too Buffy." She replied. "But I know you'll have fun."  
  
"Yeah. Now, you're going to write to me, right?" She asked, holding onto her shoulders, waiting for an answer.  
  
"You know it." Willow said.   
  
As Buffy climbed out of the jeep, she turned around and waved to Willow and Oz. "Have fun, you guys!" Willow shouted out to them.  
  
Angel came up behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh we will!" he replied.  
After Oz and Willow drove off, the two lovers entered their apartment. Angel set their bags down and turned to face his loved one. "Hey beloved. Are you tired?"  
  
Buffy smiled up at him. "No way! I'm SO pumped with energy."  
  
"Well...maybe we can find some way to work all that energy off." Angel replied, taking a step closer to her.  
  
"Oh really? Well, what did you have in mind?" She asked.  
  
"Oh you know." Angel replied. On a flash, he was kissing her. In a swift motion, Angel picked her up and carried her to their bed. And as they fell back onto the mattress, they never once broke that kiss.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hours later, the two lovers finally began to drift off. Both of their heads were filled with dreams of the upcoming summer. Their first summer where they could be together forever.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The End Of the "Surprise" Fluff Series!  
PLEASE send me feedback.   
BTW, Don't freak out B/C this is the last story. I'm taking a break (Cuz of RL things) and have a new series in the works (Can ya guess what it's about?)  
  
  
  



End file.
